Jecht (Original)/Quotes
Encounters (Generic) Opponent level >10 lower than Jecht I'm winning this fight if you don't mind. What a drag... Neutral I'm up for a challenge. So, let's see what you're made of. Should be fun. Opponent level >10 higher than Jecht This should be a kick! You're the real deal! Jecht has low Health I'll give ya a handicap. This might be bad. Opponent has low health You got some guts, pal! You want some of this? Other You're in for a wallop! — when fighting an opponent in a tournament battle. Alright, who's the next challenger? — when fighting a second straight opponent in a tournament battle. Time for the star to shine! — when fighting an opponent in a round-robin party battle Let's see who's on top. — when last to fight in a round-robin battle Encounters: Character Specific Kinda like straight-laced types. — Warrior of Light So the vet's alive and kickin'. — Garland So, what weapon do you prefer? — Firion Got some tricks up your sleeve? — The Emperor Geez, babysitting? — Onion Knight Can't leave the match up in the air. — Cloud of Darkness Ya better not make him worry. — Cecil Heh, I'll make ya blast off. — Kain We both got our problems, huh? — Golbez Hmph, annoying brat. — Bartz Your chances are "void" unless you come and get me. — Exdeath Better use yer best sword! — Gilgamesh You'd better not cry. You'd make me uncomfortable. — Terra Looks like you've got a few screws loose. — Kefka What's up with the gloomy face? — Cloud To be young and naive again! — Tifa A duel between legendary heroes, huh? — Sephiroth Hey kid, relax. — Squall You got the personality of a star down. — Laguna Too old to believe in the future, are ya? — Ultimecia Time to teach ya some manners! — Zidane Cocky, but ya got no substance. — Kuja Not in a million years! — Tidus I can't hold back, ya know? — Yuna Who's the real superstar? — Jecht Oops, thought you was a ball. — Shantotto Ya got guts comin' at me with your fists. — Prishe So, ya believe the sky's the limit, do ya? — Vaan Judge? You mean refereeing? — Gabranth Some hard head ya got there, lady. — Lightning You're pretty big, but not bigger than me! — Chaos This is gonna be one helluva show! — Feral Chaos Stay out of this, little lady. —''Cosmos'' This is gonna be a good fight. — Cosmos Warriors Think you're a big shot? — Chaos Warriors Battle This'll hurt! Don't cry now! — when using Jecht Rush (Combo 1 & 3) I'll give it to ya! To the ground! — when using Jecht Rush (Combo 2) Not done yet! Go fly! — when using Jecht Rush (Combo 4) There you go! — when using the extra punch of fully charged Jecht Stream (First two kicks did not land) How's that? This'll hurt! Don't cry now! — when using Jecht Stream (Combo 1) How's that? I'll give it to ya! To the ground! — when using Jecht Stream (Combo 2) Come on, come on, come on, come on! One more! — when using Jecht Blade Get lost! — when using Triumphant Grasp Just for you! Oh yeah! — when using Ultimate Jecht Shot Watch closely! — when using Jecht Beam You ready? — when using HP attack during chase Let's do this! — when activating EX Mode You were just out of luck. — when EX Burst begins Come on, come on, come on, come on! This is MY show! — when EX Burst is performed One more! Oh yeah! — upon EX Burst execution That's a counter! — when using EX Revenge You want the ace for relief? — when called as an Assist No way. — final blow Victory Quit your crying. — Neutral That's what they call skill! — Neutral Sorry, got a lit'll carried away — Finish with low HP You gotta be good to be lucky. — Finish with low HP That's the invincible sir Jecht for ya! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) I'm outta your league, buddy! — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Guess I shoulda held back. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Hey, were you bluffin'? — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) Defeat Maybe I should retire. I'm not convinced. I dropped the ball. Nothin' to cheer about. — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) How pitiful... — when opponent was weaker (level >10 lower) I let my guard down... — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Wow... you're good. — when opponent was stronger (level >10 higher) Category:Quotes